Combat (gameplay)
]] :This article is about an in-game mechanic. For the talent, see Combat (talent) Combat is a form of engagement between players and mobs (PvM), or players and players (PvP). In Legends of Equestria, combat is based on players dealing damage to their targets by depleting their Health. To engage in combat, target a mob or player by clicking on them, then select a skill from the hotbar. As player characters do not automatically retaliate when dealt damage, sustaining combat requires the player to constantly select a skill to use on their target. Combat can end in three ways: * A combat participant (player or mob) is knocked out * The player flees the map Different races in combat Each race has unique combat aspects. Unicorns can use magic to attack from a distance, as well as heal other players. However, they have lower defense, and are thus more vulnerable to attacks themselves. Pegasi have fast attack speeds, and are able to dodge attacks better. They, however, deal somewhat lower damage as compared to the other races. Earth ponies deal more efficient damage per Energy cost, have a higher defense, and can acquire pets that aid them in combat. Combat equipment Combat equipment in Legends of Equestria will mainly focus on defense, rather than offense. This is because the game places less emphasis on fighting enemies as compared to most other online games. Whimsical weapons such as pies and horseshoes have been hinted by developers to be included in the game. Combat variables Several variables in combat affect how players and mob deal and receive damage. : Health — This represents how much damage a player or mob can withstand before fainting. A player's maximum health is determined from their combat level, and can be increased by wearing armor. Players recover health naturally over time, as determined by the Health Regen variable. Recovery can be sped up by wearing armor as well. : Energy — This shows the capacity for players to perform skills. Energy is drained by using skills, and can be gained naturally with time. : Attack — This represents the base damage that players can deal. It increases with the player's combat level. : Armor — This shows the player's defense against attacks. : Dodge — This shows the player's ability to avoid attacks. : Magic Resist — This shows the player's capacity to withstand magical attacks. It can only be increased by wearing armor. Combat experience The player receives maximum experience from a mob when their combat level is within 5 levels of the mob's combat level. Otherwise, a fraction (2.2%) of the experience awarded is deducted for every increase in combat level difference. The level difference penalty does not apply to mobs above level 50. The table below provides reference levels for the experience penalty for every 5 levels of difference: 1 Experience is never deducted during usual gameplay, as the player's combat level is never greater than a mob's combat level by 50. This deduction is made before bonus party XP is applied. If the player is in a party, 5% additional experience is awarded for every additional player, up to a maximum of 25% in a party of six (including the player). 2 The game calculates for party sizes up to 7, though the maximum party size is 6. The Tension system While mobs are engaged with the player in combat, they can either be more angered or soothed. The varying tensions that a mob has will affect how they behave and retaliate against players. For example, an angered mob may have increased attack, while a soothed mob may have higher defence. Different skills used by the player can either soothe or anger a mob. Ideally, the tension of a mob should be kept balanced to keep combat predictable. Completely soothing a mob If the Tension of the mob is completely soothed, they may stop attacking the player, ending the confrontation. Combat instances PvM (Player-versus-Mob) Most combat in Legends of Equestria will be PvM. Players can initiate combat with a mob by attacking them, although aggressive mobs can attack players first without prior provocation. Upon defeating a mob, the player can retrieve the mob's drops, as well as experience. Multiple players who engage in combat with the same mob will receive the same, undivided amount of experience from the mob, in addition to bonus experience. PvP (Player-versus-Player) Player-versus-Player combat, commonly abbreviated as PvP, occurs when two players fight each other. PvP is restricted to specific zones, such as that in The Heartlands. Players can initiate combat with another player by using a combat skill on them, though it is up to the other party whether to retaliate. PvP was added to the game on April 3, 2015. Combat strategies Different strategies can be employed by players to deal damage to mobs while sustaining lower damage themselves. Outrange Certain mobs are confined to roaming within a certain region of the map. By standing at a strategic location, such as on a high ledge which mobs cannot climb, players can easily cast ranged attacks such as Magical Arrow and Rough Terrain to damage melee-based mobs while taking possibly zero damage themselves. Such a strategy is effective against melee mobs such as the Birch Dryad, Hornet and Timberwolf, while it is less effective against mobs that have ranged attacks, such as the Dragon and Knight Captain Orisi. Disorientate The disorient strategy takes advantage of mobs' limited movement speed. This strategy involves running in a circle around a cluster of mobs, and executing attacks quickly. In doing so, slower mobs may end up spinning on the spot instead of chasing after the player. This strategy is more suited for slower, melee-mobs such as the Husky Diamond Dog, as faster mobs such as the Lantern Monster may be able to effectively pursue the player and land a few hits on them. Trivia *Combat was implemented in pre-alpha 2, where players could attack Husky Diamond Dogs within the Gem Mines. *The combat system was significantly improved in pre-alpha 9, introducing new modifiers and a combat level system, alongside the Combat talent. *The first ever PvP fight was between developers Aabicus and Rattletrap on April 3rd 2015. References *http://www.legendsofequestria.com/content/faq *http://youtu.be/EdoWSx0pM_U Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics